Launching To The Future
by EthanVicor
Summary: AU 8 years after the Eve War, the Gundam pilots return to space for another mission to a distant galaxy...


**Mission Profile:**  
ESUN File #218450  
Classification: TOP SECRET – EYES ONLY  
  
**Mission Objectives:**

Investigate origin of signal from Andromeda Galaxy; Planetary destination is P3X-118

Determine threat to Earth Sphere security

Neutralize threat if necessary

Establish diplomatic ties if possible  
  
**Craft Assigned:**

_Peacemillion II_

Technical Specifications:

**Armor:**

Hybrid Lunar Titanium/Gundanium Alloy

**Weapon Systems:**

1 – Libra-Class Energy Cannon

48 – Colony-Class Laser Turrets

**Engines:**

Modified Peacemillion-Class Drive System

Prototype Escheron Fold Device

**Notes:**

Craft designed and built by the Mobile Suit designer Howard. Construction was begun before the end of the Eve War, completed in orbit above the moon. Armor, engine and weapon systems have been upgraded from the original. With the exception of a few items remaining with the Preventers, this ship will carry all remaining weapon systems in the Earth Sphere. To prevent the construction of another ship, or the theft of materials, after leaving the dry dock the Peacemillion will destroy the dock.

**2 – Saint-Class Preventer Cruisers**

_Åquitas & Veritas_

**Technical Specifications:**

**Armor:**

Hybrid Lunar Titanium/Gundanium Alloy

**Weapon Systems:**

1 – Barge-Class Beam Cannon

4 – Colony-Class Laser Turrets

12 – HeavyArms-Class Dual Gatling Cannons

**Engines:**

Saint-Class Drive System

**Notes:**

The last of the Preventer Navy, these craft are highly modified and will provide fire support for the Peacemillion II.

**Mobile Suits:**

200 - Leo Mobile Suits (100 "Old-type", 100 Space Variant)

100 - Taurus Mobile Suits

145 - Serpent Custom Mobile Suits

40 – Macquanac-Type Winner Family Mobile Suits

7 – Gundam-Type Mobile Suits

Personnel:

**Overall Command:**

Treize Kushrenada - Mission Commander

Anne Une Kushrenada - Command Liaison

**Diplomatic Section:**

Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlain-Yuy - Chief Diplomat

Lucrezia Noin Marquise - Assistant Diplomat

**Military Section:**

General Zechs Marquise - Military Commander

Colonel Heero Yuy - Commander, 1st Mobile Unit

Colonel Duo Maxwell - Commander, 2nd Mobile Unit

Colonel Trowa Barton - Commander, 3rd Mobile Unit

Colonel Quatre Rebarba Winner - Commander, 4th Mobile Unit

Colonel Wufei Chang – Commander, 5th Mobile Unit  
  
Treize Kushrenada looked up from the mission briefing papers as the engines of the shuttle died off. He shifted in his seat looking out the window, down at the blue-green sphere called Earth. _I wonder when I will see it again_, he thought, _and how different it will be_?  
  
It had changed quite a bit while he had been on it. It was now the year After Colony 203. It has be 8 years since the end of the Eve War, and it looked like peace had finally taken deep root in the Earth Sphere. There had not been a major military incident for 7 years. There had been a few minor "fires" here and there, but the Preventers had put them out quickly. Many a time, the public didn't even know anything had happened. Weapons had been banned in the Earth Sphere, with the only exception being the Preventers and there were some people who opposed even them having weapons.  
_  
Well this mission will take the remaining excess weapons out of the Earth Sphere_, he thought. _Finally, my goal of peace is achieved. Funny thing is, I never thought I would live to see it._  
  
Most of the world did think that Treize Kushrenada was dead, killed fighting Gundam 05 in the last battle of the Eve War. Indeed, he would have been, if not for some engineers had installed an escape pod in the cockpit of Talgeese II. When the suit took the fatal hit from the Gundam, the pod had activated, using the force of the suit explosion to propel itself away from the battle. In the confusion, no one had noticed the human sized pod floating away. Treize had floated, unconscious, through space for almost a month until a Sweepers patrol sifting through the wreckage found his pod. He spent the next months healing, getting up to speed on events and watching how the world had changed. He was content to live as a dead man, until the 1-year anniversary of the war.  
  
On that day, one of the colonies declared war on the Earth Sphere. It was lead by Dekim Barton, head of the Barton Foundation, the mastermind behind the original Operation Meteor and a girl claiming to be Treize's daughter, Mariemeia Kushrenada. Treize headed to Brussels, where he managed to infiltrate the Presidential Residence that Mariemeia had occupied. As the Preventers and the Gundams waged a fierce battle in the streets, he made it to the command center just after the attack by Gundam 01. Dekim shot Mariemeia for protecting Relena Darlain and Dekim was, in turn, shot and killed by Treize. Mariemeia was announced to have been killed, shot by the pilot of Gundam 01.  
  
Treize, Lady Une and an injured Mariemeia retreated to the safety of the Romefeller Foundation Estate in Europe. The Foundation had now become a large business conglomerate, run by Dorothy Catalonia, granddaughter of Duke Dermail. Despite having been on opposite sides during the last days of the War, Dorothy welcomed Treize and Une, hiding them from the world and getting the best medical care she could find for Mariemeia. During the months they spent at the estate, Treize finally let himself feel what he could not during the war. He realized he was in love with Une. Their relationship blossomed and on the second anniversary of the war, he proposed.  
  
The wedding was very small with only a handful of close friends -- and in some cases -- respected enemies, in attendance. Zechs Marquise came, after returning to Earth due to the lack of funding for the Terraformation Project, bringing Noin with him. Two men who were enemies in a war returned to being good friends. Sally Poe was there, as Une's maid of honor bringing Wufei Chang, pilot of 05 with her. Chang was shocked to see Treize alive, but after the two talked, everything was settled. Treize invited the rest of the Gundam pilots also, out of respect for his old adversaries. Duo Maxwell came with Hilde, and after the initial shock, settled back into his wisecracking self. Trowa Barton made an appearance; reacting to Treize with the same face he gave everything. Quatre Winner also came, as much for Treize as for the fact he had seemed to have sparked a relationship with Dorothy. Relena Darlain was also in attendance, and with her -- to everyone's surprise -- was a rather subdued Heero Yuy. He said very little, merely watching and staying close to Relena, but it was obvious something was different with him.  
  
Treize and Une spent their honeymoon on one of the colonies and spent the next 3 years living rather quietly on the estate in Europe. After 2 years of marriage, Une gave birth to Andrew Michael Kushrenada, now adding a son to their family, which already included Mariemeia. It was during one such evening that Treize received the call. He had just put his baby son to bed when the phone rang.  
  
It was a senior member of the ESUN space command. They had a proposition for him.

Aquitas: latin for justice

Veritas: latin for truth

Thanks!!! Please R&R!!!


End file.
